1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hardware resource sharing system, especially relates to a hardware resource sharing system that is capable of assigning hardware resource dynamically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As information technology advances, more and more applications are relying on the computing power of the computers. Therefore, a computing unit in a computer system, such as a common server system, may not be able to support all kinds of requirements and may need other hardware resources, such as a network interface controller (NIC), general purpose graphic processing unit (GPU), non-volatile memory express solid state drive (NVMe SSD), and fiber channel host bus adapter (HBA).
Since the hardware resources required by different applications are different, the servers applied to different applications may require different types or number of hardware resources. However in this case, once the server is equipped with the hardware resources for a specific application, it would be difficult to expand or update the hardware resources equipped on the server for a new application, and the users have to get a new server to replace the old one for the new application.
To solve this issue, the prior art starts to adopt external hardware resources, that is, the server may be connected to the hardware resources through interconnection buses. However, in prior art, once the computer system starts to operate, the hardware resources can only be accessed by the predetermined computer of the computer system. Therefore, if the hardware resources are hot plugged during the operation of the computer system, then the computer system may be suspended and fail to function normally. Therefore, the improvement brought by the external hardware resources is still very limited.